


Райский свет приборной панели (Paradise by the Dashboard Light)

by stary_melnik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex in a Car, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Визит в Татфилд означает, что у Азирафаэля и Кроули почти не остаётся возможности побыть наедине. Спасительным местом становится заднее сидение Бентли.





	Райский свет приборной панели (Paradise by the Dashboard Light)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paradise by the Dashboard Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875463) by [Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne). 



> Вдохновлением к написанию данного фанфика послужил арт https://twitter.com/tvarinich/status/1149411963472089088  
> Ну а так как я от этого арта тоже в восторге, не могла не перевести.  
> Название фанфика - это песня Meat Loaf - Paradise by the Dashboard Light

Каждое предложение посетить Татфилд принималось с удовольствием и от чистого сердца, а также сопровождалось сбором такого скромного багажа, какой был только возможен — свободное пространство в коттедже Анафемы было достаточно ограниченным. Азирафаэль испытывал искушение — если бы было можно дерзнуть — поселиться в более просторной комнате в гостинице, но в итоге так не смог обидеть кудрявую хозяйку коттеджа, невольно намекнув на то, что её дом не слишком комфортабелен. И ведь это действительно было не так — за исключением маленькой спальни на чердаке, которую и предоставили в распоряжение Азирафаэля.

Кроули также терпел некоторое стеснение: его комнатой попросту был чулан за кухней, обставленный лишь узкой кроватью и тумбочкой. Его, демона, который легко мог проспать целое столетие, не беспокоила такая вещь, как свист чайника ранним утром, а его желудок не страдал от восхитительных запахов, исходящих из духовки, когда приходила миссис Янг и помогала с ужином. К слову, Анафема готовила довольно сносно, но обычно ей приходилось делать это только для себя и Ньюта. А когда в гостях были Азирафаэль, Кроули, Адам, мистер Янг, Уэнслидейл, Пеппер и Брайан, расположившиеся в саду на заднем дворе коттеджа, лучше было доверить приготовление еды Дейдре.

Тем утром, пятым по счёту после того, как Кроули оставил Бентли на гравии подъездной дорожки и высадил взволнованного ангела у ворот коттеджа, Азирафаэль сидел на садовой скамейке со стаканом лимонада в правой руке. Пальцы оставляли прозрачные дорожки, стирая со стенок конденсат, а кубики льда приятно стучали друг о друга, когда он подносил стакан к губам. Дети, возглавляемые Адамом, играли в боулинг на траве, Артур и Ньют наблюдали за ними, держа в руках холодные бутылки пива. Лето было в самом разгаре. Возможно, было даже слишком жарко для пиджака времён Принца Уэльского, который носил Азирафаэль.

На минутку отставив лимонад на траву, Азирафаэль расстегнул пиджак и, слегка отклонившись, стянул его с плеч. Он аккуратно сложил его и пристроил рядом, и почти сразу же почувствовал прохладу. Азирафаэль начал закатывать рукава рубашки и заметил, что Кроули внимательно на него смотрит. Демон стоял на противоположной стороне лужайки рядом с кеглями, лениво расставляя их для удобства игроков. Тем не менее, его хоть и маленький, но интерес к игре полностью переключился на Азирафаэля, как только тот начал раздеваться. Глаза Кроули как обычно скрывали солнцезащитные очки, но Азирафаэль всё равно точно знал, когда тот смотрел на него.

Ангел провёл шесть тысяч лет, убеждая себя в том, что пристальные и слишком долгие взгляды Кроули были ни чем иным, как выражением абсолютного демонического недоверия, но сейчас, припоминая все связанные с ним события, он понимал, как до смешного был глуп. Кроули смотрел на него только лишь потому, что хотел смотреть. Он считал, что Азирафаэль был красив, и вновь и вновь повторяя это, всё ещё вгонял ангела в краску. Он покраснел и в тот момент, когда под пристальным взглядом Кроули закатал рукав до самого локтя.

— Ай, — воскликнул демон спустя пару секунд, когда запущенный Пеппер шар ударил его прямо по ноге. Он подпрыгнул и, повернувшись, пронзил несчастный шар таким гневным взглядом, что тот в один миг скукожился и почернел так, будто только что сгорел. Азирафаэль подавил смешок, наблюдая за тем, как тяжело вздохнула Пеппер.

— Кроули, так нечестно, — крикнула она ему. — Почини его.

Кроули сжал челюсть, но нагнулся и поднял шар, поместив его между ладоней. В его руках шар вырос до нормальных размеров и снова стал красным. Он выглядел как новый, Кроули запустил его в сторону ухмыляющейся Пеппер.

— Замени меня, Ньют, старина? — позвал он, переступая через сбитые Адамом кегли. Ньют допил остатки пива, отдал пустую бутылку Артуру и поспешил занять место у кеглей.

Кроули быстро добрался до Азирафаэля, поднял пиджак и уселся на его место. Как они заранее договорились, ради приличия он оставил между ними пару дюймов свободного пространства. Несмотря на бесконечные закатывания глаз, нытьё и полу-протесты, которые пришлось выслушать в Лондоне, Азирафаэль настоял на том, чтобы делать вид, что они не больше, чем старые друзья, даже если на самом деле они стали чем-то большим с момента предотвращённого апокалипсиса. И только по этой причине они до сих пор делили разные комнаты в коттедже, не могли касаться друг друга и наслаждаться греховными поцелуями, к которым Азирафаэль, если честно, уже давно привык.

Тем не менее, Кроули в тот момент был слишком взвинчен, чтобы полностью держать себя в руках, и только поэтому он начал почти невесомо водить пальцем по открытому предплечью.

— Жарковато, ангел?

Азирафаэль убрал руку и в своей обычной манере опустил её на колени.

— Да, но сегодня слишком хороший день, чтобы уходить в дом. Не представляю, как ты можешь оставаться во всём чёрном, мой дорогой.

Кроули перевёл взгляд на Азирафаэля и заметил, как расползается румянец на его лице. Демон наклонился прямо к его уху и прошептал:

— Я бы предпочёл оказаться безо всего.

— Кроули, — строго начал Азирафаэль, хотя его голос был столь мягок, что вся строгость сходила на нет. — Сейчас не время.

— А когда? Прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз был с тобой, ангел.

Он не мог не сдаться, и Кроули это знал, он видел, как по телу Азирафаэля побежали мурашки. Демон обнажил зубы и провёл между ними языком. В тот момент он был человеческим, но когда Кроули хотел, он мог сделать его таким же длинным и раздвоенным, как у настоящих змей. Было бы странно не пользоваться этим во время долгих часов наедине — Кроули сверху запускал руки в светлые ангельские волосы, облизывал и посасывал шею — очень чувствительный участок кожи, который они обнаружили вместе.

Правильным ответом на вопрос Кроули было бы: Когда мы вернёмся в город, где можно будет уединиться. Где не будет так много народа, как тут, что кажется, будто коттедж вот-вот разорвёт. Но Кроули не мог отступить так просто.

— Давай прогуляемся сегодня ночью. Немного прокатимся, возможно? Сегодня новолуние, будет красиво и темно, а местные говорят, что неподалёку есть прекрасное место под дубовыми ветвями. Молодёжь в восторге, я слышал.

— Молодёжь, — довольно улыбнулся Азирафаэль. Его голос стал ниже. — Ты говоришь о любовной связи прямо в твоей машине?

— Только если ты это так назовёшь, — проворчал Кроули. — Но да, это то, что я имею в виду. Ещё мы могли бы немного понаблюдать за звёздами. Я возьму твой плед и какой-нибудь полуночный перекус... — он провёл двумя пальцами вверх по бедру Азирафаэля, достаточно интимно, чтобы это считалось нарушением их нового Соглашения. — Звучит соблазнительно?

Азирафаэль задержал дыхание, когда пальцы Кроули дошли до его колена и описали полный круг по ткани брюк.

— Ты дьявол, — пробормотал он.

— Я никогда не устану перетягивать тебя на сторону хаоса, ангел, — засмеялся Кроули. — Давай сбежим после заката. Обещаю, тебе понравится.

— Мне всегда нравится, — ответил Азирафаэль и уперся коленом в ладонь Кроули, вызвав у того ещё одну улыбку.

— Ты же знаешь, что придёт время, и мы должны будем сказать им всем, — трезво рассудил Кроули. — Я не собираюсь прятаться следующие шесть тысяч лет, — он наклонился и уставился на Азирафаэля, пронзая его взглядом ярких жёлтых глаз поверх солнцезащитных очков, — если ты, конечно, не стесняешься меня.

— Никогда! — слишком громко выпалил Азирафаэль. Адам с любопытством уставился на них, заинтересованно выгнув брови. Азирафаэль добавил уже тише: — Нет, мой дорогой. Я очень горжусь тем, что ты есть у меня.

Кроули повёл плечами, незаметно придвигаясь ближе к ангелу. Рука всё ещё покоилась на его колене.

— Я хочу, чтобы они знали, что ты мой. Я хочу, чтобы все знали.

От этих слов Азирафаэля так переполнила любовь, что человеческая оболочка едва могла сдержать то счастье, которое так и норовило вырваться и затопить собой всё вокруг.

— Скоро, — только и смог ответить он. — Очень скоро.

Кроули убрал руку с колена Азирафаэля, но только для того, чтобы переместить её на спинку скамейки позади ангела. Такая поза должна была казаться остальным вполне обыденной, но для них она значила нечто более личное. Азирафаэль откинулся назад, не касаясь руки Кроули, но всё равно был доволен, зная, что она там есть.

* * *

Только после захода солнца — по правде говоря, прошло немало времени после того, как все отправились спать — они наконец, крадучись, выбрались из коттеджа к машине. На самом деле крался только Азирафаэль — Кроули уже ждал его возле Бентли: чёрной тенью стоял посреди тишины безлунной ночи. Он открыл Азирафаэлю переднюю дверь, а затем тихо закрыл её. За долю секунды он сел за руль и завёл двигатель. Кроули сжал правую руку на руле, уверенно выводя машину с гравия подъездной дорожки, а левой рукой схватил правую руку Азирафаэля и, поднеся к губам, оставил на его костяшках лёгкий поцелуй.

— Наконец-то мы одни. Не знаю, как вообще я мог находиться с тобой в публичных местах все эти тысячелетия. Ты всё подстроил, я уверен.

— Ага, — съязвил Азирафаэль. — Бог свидетель, если бы не я, мы бы давно уже занялись чем-нибудь неприличным.

— "Неприличным". То, чем мы будем заниматься, определённо подходит под это определение. И я очень и очень рад этому, ангел.

— Так же, как и я, — Азирафаэль улыбнулся, хотя Кроули и не мог видеть этого.

Место назначения находилось совсем недалеко от коттеджа, и там действительно возвышался большой дуб, чьи ветви нависали над дорогой. Он стоял где-то в двадцати метрах от основной дороги, позади живых изгородей — все выглядело достаточно уединённо. Внизу виднелся небольшой луг — идеальная точка для наблюдения за звёздами.

Кроули заглушил мотор, но оставил радио ненавязчиво играть какой-то рок. Обычные машины во избежание большого расхода аккумулятора автоматически выключали всю электронику спустя какое-то время, но только не Бентли. Музыка и свет приборной панели могли работать столько, сколько понадобится демону.

— Сзади корзина. Ничего особенного, только парочка фруктов и сыр. И те крекеры, что тебе нравятся, и вино.

Азирафаэль повернулся и увидел на заднем сидении полную еды корзину и свой шерстяной плед для пикников. Он настоял на том, чтобы плед всегда находился у Кроули с тех пор, как они пристрастились к пикникам в Лондоне, даже во время пасмурной погоды — и неважно, как нелепо они при этом выглядели. Их пара всегда привлекала к себе некоторое внимание — двое странных мужчин пьют шампанское, наслаждаясь весенним солнцем. Но Кроули, если хотел, всегда мог чудесным образом отвести любопытные взгляды. И иногда он это действительно делал, например, когда проводил рукой по щеке Азирафаэля или целовал его.

Они обошли дуб и двинулись к поляне. Азирафаэль расстелил плед, пока Кроули, усевшись рядом, начал раскладывать полуночный перекус. Он всё ещё не получал такого удовольствия от еды, как Азирафаэль, но с другой стороны, тот почти никогда не спал, пока это делал Кроули. И было совершенно не важно, что их человеческим телам не требовались ни еда, ни сон — главное, что это приносило удовольствие.

Азирафаэль опустился рядом, Кроули предложил ему виноград или ломтик сыра с крекером, одновременно потянувшись за бокалом "пино-нуар". Звёзды над их головами сияли гораздо ярче, чем в круглосуточно освещённом Лондоне. Было здорово время от времени выбираться вглубь страны, даже если приходилось терпеть при этом некоторое неудобство в виде нахождения на расстоянии друг от друга. Но в тот момент вокруг не было ни одной пары любопытных глаз, которые могли бы увидеть, как Азирафаэль, сидя непозволительно близко к демону, берёт из его рук бокал и отпивает из него вино. Кроули цокнул языком.

— Ты можешь взять свой бокал.

— Мне твой больше нравится, — покручивая бокал в руке, сказал Азирафаэль.

— А мне нравишься ты, — Кроули опустил голову и ткнулся носом в плечо ангела.

— Тебе необязательно говорить мне то, что я и так знаю, дорогой, — усмехнулся Азирафаэль.

— Спасибо, но я не хочу, чтобы ты забыл. Поэтому я буду говорить об этом так часто, как посчитаю нужным, — демон забрал бокал из рук Азирафаэля и стал пить, прикасаясь губами к тому месту, откуда пил тот. — Не часто нам удаётся добраться до космоса, да, ангел? Легко забыть о том, какова общая картина, когда живёшь здесь, на Земле.

— Не думаю, что хочу часто вспоминать об "общей картине". Непостижимый План. Мы всё это оставили в прошлом.

Кроули, который всё ещё был в солнцезащитных очках, несмотря на то, что вокруг стояла чёрная как смола ночь, выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Не думаю, что ты хотел сказать именно это. Веками ты цеплялся за своё небесное начальство.

— Я знаю, но... — Азирафаэль отломал кусочек крекера, только чтобы не встретиться с Кроули взглядом. — Они пытались нас разлучить, а этого я никак не мог вынести.

Он признавал и собственную роль в том, что произошло: отказался сбежать с Кроули на Альфа Центавру, утверждал, что они не друзья, когда по факту его чувство к демону было куда более глубоким, чем просто дружба. Тогда он ни за что бы не признался в этом, но увидев, как Кроули в расстроенных чувствах покидает его книжный магазин, ангел понял, что в нем что-то сломалось. Что-то, на что он всегда мог положиться. И только их последующее воссоединение и признания смогли заполнить ту пустоту в груди, которая образовалась из-за его собственных упрямства и страхов.

— Ангел. Ад замёрзнет скорее, чем я тебя отпущу, — Кроули обхватил Азирафаэля за плечи и притянул к себе, и ангел с удовольствием облокотился на него.

Некоторое время они сохраняли молчание, просто любуясь звёздами, но постепенно небо заволокло тучами, а где-то недалеко сверкнула молния.

— Разве сегодня должна была быть гроза? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Без понятия. Но кажется, что одна как раз собирается.

Как по команде, тут же грянул гром и несколько дождевых капель упали с неба, попадая на плед. Одна даже умудрилась попасть Азирафаэлю прямо на макушку. По этому случаю он адресовал небу хмурый взгляд.

— Поднимайся, — сказал Кроули, дёргая Азирафаэля за локоть, — давай доберёмся до какого-нибудь сухого места, прежде чем вымокнем насквозь.

Они поспешно собрали вещи и закинули корзину и плед в багажник Бентли. Азирафаэль потянулся к ручке передней двери, но Кроули перехватил его и потянул на заднее сидение. Ангел не успел заметить, в какой момент демон успел открыть дверь, чтобы втолкнуть его внутрь. Как только Кроули сел рядом и захлопнул за собой дверь, дождь начал лить с удвоенной силой. Капли барабанили по крыше салона под аккомпанемент музыки из всё ещё работающего радио. Азирафаэль не знал, что это был за певец.

Избежать тесного контакта на заднем сидении автомобиля было невозможно; во-первых, потому что ни Азирафаэль, ни Кроули не хотели ничего с этим делать, а во-вторых, пока фоном играла музыка, а дождь всё не утихал, Кроули просто притянул к себе Азирафаэля.

— Подожди. Сначала сними их, — Азирафаэль аккуратно снял с Кроули очки, открывая солнечные глаза. Кроули прятал их, чтобы не пугать людей, но Азирафаэль находил его глаза бесконечно прекрасными и настаивал, чтобы Кроули ходил без очков, когда они были наедине.

Забрав у ангела очки, Кроули кинул их на переднее сидение, тут же про них забыв. Демон как можно теснее прижался к Азирафаэлю и поцеловал его, вкладывая в поцелуй всю пятидневную тоску, которую пришлось терпеть в притворном безразличии.

Начало их отношений в интимном плане было немного неуклюжим, поскольку ни один из них ничего не знал о практической стороне вопроса. Ангелы и демоны, как известно, были бесполыми по своей натуре, но при необходимости могли вместе с человеческой формой оснащаться всеми дополнительными функциями. И такая необходимость в конце концов возникла. В итоге оба решили принять мужской облик — по крайней мере на некоторое время.

К этому моменту — спустя несколько месяцев после предотвращённого апокалипсиса — они были гораздо более продвинуты в искусстве любви. Например, Азирафаэль знал, что если он опустит руку и проведёт ею между ног Кроули, то будет вознаграждён полным удовлетворения стоном, тонущем в их поцелуе. Он ещё несколько раз провёл рукой, намеренно надавливая по всей длине члена, заставляя Кроули приподниматься навстречу движениям руки. Кроули с жадностью запустил язык в рот ангела, лишая того возможности вдохнуть. Азирафаэль встретил его напор низким стоном и запустил свободную руку ему в волосы на затылке.

Азирафаэль заблаговременно оставил свои пиджак и галстук-бабочку, когда выходил из коттеджа, тем самым упростив Кроули задачу по собственному раздеванию. Ловкие пальцы расстегнули все пуговицы от самого ворота до пояса брюк. Кроули раздвинул края рубашки, открывая тонкую, как пергамент, но значительно более мягкую майку. Он провёл рукой вверх по животу Азирафаэля к груди и ущипнул его за сосок.

— Это ужасно, — строго проговорил Азирафаэль, а спустя секунду добавил: — Сделай так ещё.

Кроули сжал сосок между большим и указательным пальцем, а затем наклонился и накрыл ртом второй. Он облизывал и посасывал его сквозь повлажневшую ткань майки.

— Ох, мой дорогой, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, блаженно закрывая глаза.

Как и всегда, ласковые слова ещё сильнее распалили Кроули, он снова взял сосок в рот, тем не менее, не забывая о том, какая у ангела нежная кожа и о возможном ее покраснении. Хотя скорее всего, у Азирафаэля всё-таки на следующее утро там проявится синяк.

— Недостаточно, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули, оставляя дорожку поцелуев на грудной клетке и шее Азирафаэля. — Сними свою одежду.

— Сначала ты должен меня отпустить.

Кроули проворчал что-то протестующее, но отодвинулся на достаточное расстояние, чтобы Азирафаэль смог снять рубашку и майку. Его обнажённая грудь была покрыта редкими светлыми волосами, которые пропадали, ещё не доходя до пупка. От волос на лобке он избавился, хотя учитывая пол его человеческого тела, правильнее было оставить их. Тем не менее, ему самому нравились тёмные курчавые волосы Кроули, которые тот периодически аккуратно сбривал.

Маловероятно, что в эту ночь они смогли бы подарить друг другу полное внимание — машина была слишком тесной, и Азирафаэль не был уверен в том, что сможет снять с себя брюки иначе, чем с помощью чуда. Это, конечно, не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим для двоих эфирных созданий, но снимать одежду друг с друга без чудесного вмешательства было гораздо приятнее.

Кроули расстегнул пряжку и вытащил ремень из петель брюк Азирафаэля. Он расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на брюках и сквозь ткань трусов сжал ладонь на члене Азирафаэля. Чувствительность этой части его человеческого тела ошеломила Азирафаэля, когда Кроули впервые коснулся его там. Он знал, что мужчины являются рабами собственных гениталий — естественно, он прочёл об этом в книге, — но до того момента он не понимал, почему. Такой вид удовольствия было сложно получить другими способами, и к нему очень и очень быстро привыкаешь.

Двигая рукой по всей длине члена Азирафаэля, Кроули приподнялся и снова начал покрывать поцелуями ангельскую шею.

— Когда ты собираешься снять свою одежду? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль, дёргая за края чёрной рубашки.

— Как только ты пожелаешь, — прошептал Кроули, прикусив ухо Азирафаэля. — Я бы сделал это сегодня прямо в саду, если бы ты сказал.

Азирафаэль не мог представить, как были бы шокированы все остальные, глядя на них. Не говоря уже о том, что там вообще-то были дети.

— Спасибо, нет, — он сделал паузу, чтобы удостовериться в том, что у него хватит смелости продолжить: — Я не хочу, чтобы на тебя смотрел кто-то, кроме меня.

Кроули задрожал в его руках.

— Да, ангел, — пробормотал он.

— Ты весь мой, — уже более дерзко сказал Азирафаэль, запуская ладони под рубашку Кроули, поглаживая его спину. Он чувствовал каждый позвонок, каждую выпирающую косточку. — Мой дорогой.

Кроули глубоко поцеловал его, свободной рукой касаясь груди, там, где находилось сердце.

— Азирафаэль, — мягко проговорил Кроули, а затем, немного сдвинувшись, через голову стянул рубашку.

В тесноте заднего сидения Бентли они умудрились спустить брюки до щиколоток и так близко прижаться друг к другу обнажённой кожей, как только это было возможно. Кроули буквально горел, а плоть Азирафаэля по какой-то причине была намного прохладнее. От их тяжёлого дыхания воздух в салоне стал тягучим и влажным, а стёкла полностью запотели. Дождь за окном всё ещё немилосердно лил.

Азирафаэль очень внимательно исследовал тело Кроули, как в первый раз покрывая поцелуями каждый участок оголённой кожи, до которого только мог добраться, и трогая каждую часть тела, до которой не мог достать губами. Талия демона была узкой и подтянутой, немного жилистой. Азирафаэль уткнулся носом ему в пупок, рот оказался прямо над головкой члена Кроули. Азирафаэль дразнил, двигаясь совсем рядом, опаляя дыханием возбуждённый орган. Кроули напрягся, эрегированный член дёрнулся. Каждый раз, когда они занимались любовью, демон издавал самые прекрасные и возбуждающие ангела звуки: это мог быть тихий скулёж, гортанные стоны и мольбы о большем, жёстком, быстром. Азирафаэль хотел услышать все эти звуки, добиться того, чтобы Кроули потерял голову, сделать эту ночь под низко склонившимся дубом незабываемой.

Кроули не надо было спрашивать разрешения, но он рваным и грубым от вожделения голосом всё же проговорил:

— Хочу отсосать тебе.

— Да, да, конечно, — сказал Азирафаэль, целуя Кроули во влажный лобок и выпрямляясь на сидении.

Пальцы, с крашенными в чёрный ногтями, обхватили член Азирафаэля и начали медленно двигаться по всей длине, заставляя Азирафаэля трястись от возбуждения. Он облокотился на Кроули, вдыхая его серный запах, беспорядочно пропуская рыжие пряди сквозь пальцы. Сильно, но нежно он надавил Кроули на голову, заставляя того склониться над головкой, пока демон сам не взял член в рот.

В каждый из таких моментов, которые стали особенно часто происходить между ними, Азирафаэль был готов кричать до небес, ада и Земли, а также до всего, что находилось между ними. И та искра, что превращала их желание в нечто дикое, до сих пор распаляла с невероятной быстротой. Всё во Вселенной отходило на второй план, становилось несущественным, нереальным, кроме Кроули. И даже то, что их сущности были диаметрально противоположны, не имело никакого значения, когда они были рядом. Азирафаэль не знал, что такое страсть и привязанность, до того, как Кроули пробудил в нём эти чувства.

— Да, вот так, — произнёс Азирафаэль, поглаживая спину Кроули, пока тот двигал головой, полностью погружая член в рот и почти до конца выпуская. Он точно знал, с какой скоростью нужно двигаться, какое усердие прилагать, чтобы довести Азирафаэля до оргазма. Но он не торопился — для них не существовало ограничений, никто и нигде не ждал их. Всё-таки побег был хорошей идеей.

Пока рот был занят, Кроули поднял правую руку, и изогнувшись под невероятным углом, поднёс пальцы к губам Азирафаэля. Намёк был кристально ясен. Азирафаэль открыл рот и жадно втянул в себя пальцы, жёстко посасывая их, обильно смачивая собственной слюной. Кроули надавил языком на член ангела и тихо протестующе застонал. Азирафаэль выпустил его пальцы и при скудном свете приборной панели наблюдал за тем, как Кроули тянется к себе. Ангел грубо застонал, когда Кроули вставил в себя пальцы.

Они оба могли наслаждаться таким образом, но Кроули это особенно нравилось, казалось, что его тело более чувствительно. Он размеренно двигал пальцами, ровными и долгими движениями, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от Азирафаэля. Он был до безумия прекрасен — пойманный в ловушку между собственными пальцами и членом Азирафаэля. Это стало последней каплей для ангела, ощущение невыносимого удовлетворения прошло по всей нижней части его тела.

— Прикоснись к себе, дорогой, — приказал он.

Демон послушно убрал руку с бедра Азирафаэля и сжал собственный член. Стало труднее сохранять баланс в одно и то же время занимаясь и собой, и Азирафаэлем, но пару недель назад он чудесным образом подавил свой рвотный рефлекс, так что бояться было нечего. Бентли всё ещё играла рок, Мит лоуф что-то тихо напевали по радио.

К удивлению Азирафаэля, Кроули кончил первым. Он протяжно застонал в член Азирафаэля, и горячая белая струя испачкала бёдра ангела.

— Да, моя любовь, всё хорошо, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, когда Кроули содрогнулся от оргазма. Демон остановился всего на полминуты, приходя в себя, а затем снова положил руки на бёдра Азирафаэля и взял его член до самого основания. Ангел вскрикнул, поднимая бёдра навстречу, толкаясь ему глубже в глотку. Кроули проглотил всё, до единой капли.

Они оба еле дышали, сердца бились в унисон — быстро и громко. Кроули провёл рукой над беспорядком, который он устроил на коленях Азирафаэля; сперма исчезла, они снова стали чистыми и сухими. Азирафаэль тяжело прислонился к двери спиной, а Кроули разлёгся сверху, положив голову ему под подбородок.

Некоторое время они молчали, но это не могло продолжаться вечно.

— Давай расскажем всем завтра. Я не могу больше притворяться, ангел. Они должны знать.

— Да, мой дорогой. Хорошо, — Азирафаэль приобнял его, перекинув руку через грудную клетку. Сердце пропустило один удар, — я люблю тебя, Кроули.

Кроули придвинулся к нему так близко, как только было возможно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, ангел. Всегда любил, всегда буду любить... Вне зависимости от того, случится ли Апокалипсис или что похуже.

Глубоко вздохнув, демон обнял ангела; всё было правильно.

* * *

Время от времени Азирафаэль позволял себе немного вздремнуть, обычно это случалось после того, как они с Кроули изматывали друг друга, и тот засыпал у него на плече в чьей-нибудь кровати. Но после случая под дубом они не могли позволить себе такой роскоши. Им пришлось даже пробежаться под проливным дождём — небольшое расстояние от Бентли до коттеджа, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, но задержавшись на ступеньках из-за несколько затянувшегося поцелуя. Азирафаэль ушёл к себе в комнату и расположился на двуспальной кровати; он ненадолго закрыл глаза, но когда проснулся — было уже утро. Наверх пробирался запах жареных колбасок.

Когда он спустился, Анафема уже была на кухне, рядом с ней стоял Ньют, помешивая в сковородке омлет. Свободной рукой он держал Анафему за талию, а она с выражением полного удовлетворения потягивала горячий кофе.

— Доброе утро, — жизнерадостно поздоровался Азирафаэль.

Они оба повернулись к нему и тоже улыбнулись, Анафема поправила чуть съехавшие на нос очки.

— Доброе утро. Выглядишь отдохнувшим, учитывая вчерашнее.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чём ты, дорогая, — попытался увильнуть от ответа Азирафаэль. У него были некоторые подозрения насчёт её слов, но он не готов был так просто сдасться.

— Да так, ни о чём, — пожав плечами пробормотала она. — Кофе в кофеварке, завтрак скоро будет готов. Кроули подойдёт?

— Я здесь.

Демон облокотился о дверной косяк. Он был аккуратно одет, а волосы уложены, но Азирафаэль не мог отделаться от лезущей в глаза картины прошлой ночи, когда Кроули — в полнейшем посторгазменном беспорядке — лежал у него на руках. И будто Кроули прочитал дерзкие мысли, он сдвинул солнцезащитные очки и подмигнул ему. Азирафаэль не мог не улыбнуться, он был очарован демоном.

Они не обсуждали детали того, каким образом они скажут о своих отношениях Адаму и остальным, но решили, что самым простым способом дать всем знать будет их близкое друг к другу положение и различные жесты — до официального объявления. Азирафаэль предположил, что подмигивание как раз может сойти за такой жест.

— Я что-то слышал о кофе? — спросил Кроули, пересекая кухню. Азирафаэль передал ему кружку, которую приготовил себе. Прежде, чем отстраниться и сесть, Кроули поцеловал его в щёку.

Ну что же.

— Доброе утро, дорогой. Очаровательно выглядишь сегодня.

Кроули приподнялся на стуле, оттягивая рубашку вниз. Он посмотрел на бабочку Азирафаэля и провёл по её краю пальцем.

— Шотландка. Как и всегда, ангел.

— Ох, ради всего святого! — вскрикнула Анафема. Ангел и демон в недоумении уставились на неё. Она в свою очередь злобно уставилась на них, уперев руки в бока, хотя выглядела при этом не очень угрожающе — в ночнушке с оборками и жёлтом переднике.

— Что-то случилось? — ошеломлённо спросил Азирафаэль.

— Вы оба меня бесите, — покачала головой она, — просто признайтесь уже наконец. Меня достал этот цирк: притворяться, будто вы не трахаетесь.

Рот Азирафаэля сам собой открылся, с лица сошла краска. Кроули встал рядом, он тоже был несколько ошарашен, но держался гораздо лучше. Его рука обхватила Азирафаэля за талию.

— Это очевидно, не так ли? — спросил он.

— Да! — выпалила Анафема. — Я не представляю, по какой причине вы старались скрыть ваши отношения. Мы всё знали с тех самых пор, как впервые встретили вас двоих...

— Прости. Я вынужден тебя перебить, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Мы не... занимались этим в то время, когда впервые встретились.

— Нет?! — одновременно воскликнули Ньют и Анафема.

— Нет! — замотал головой Азирафаэль.

— Да вы, должно быть, издеваетесь, — пробормотала Анафема, а затем строго на них посмотрела. — Но сейчас-то вы занимаетесь этим, да? Неужели это такой большой секрет? Зачем скрывать? Мы считаем, что вы прекрасная пара.

— Вы так считаете? — растаял Азирафаэль, радуясь тому, что его в тот момент удерживал Кроули.

— Да, — кивнула Анафема. — Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь видела более подходящих друг другу людей. Даже то, как вы смотрите друг на друга... Это просто мило.

Азирафаэль, смущаясь отвёл взгляд.

— Демоны не бывают милыми. Обычно, — сказал Кроули, крепче сжимая Азирафаэля.

— О, не принимай это близко к сердцу, дорогой, — сказал Азирафаэль, легонько ткнув его в грудь. — Мы все знаем, что ты можешь быть довольно милым, если захочешь.

Кроули поджал губы, но промолчал.

— Как вообще можно не заметить ваших отношений, если вы постоянно так разговариваете?

— Всё моё существо — это любовь, и я не привык скрывать какие-либо части своей сущности. Кроули... на самом деле не такой, но...

Демон схватил Азирафаэля за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев так же, как он делал это ночью в Бентли.

— В демонической сущности тоже есть любовь. Она где-то очень глубоко, и нужно нечто особенно милое, чтобы она у нас развилась.

Анафема широко улыбнулась, в её взгляде читалась безмерная нежность.

— Господи. Наконец всё закончилось. Больше не будете сбегать из дома ночью, чтобы потрахаться, если, конечно, это не одна из ваших постельных игр.

Азирафаэль поперхнулся, а Кроули беззастенчиво рассмеялся.

— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы мы трахались под твоей крышей? — спросил демон, хищно изогнув бровь.

— Хм, может, и нет, — наморщила нос Анафема.

— Прекратите. Оба. Пожалуйста, — взмолился Азирафаэль. — Эта тема не подходит для разговора за завтраком. Или в любое другое время, — он опустил руки, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание. — Это слишком личное.

— Справедливо, — согласилась Анафема. — И я не хочу говорить об этом никому из наших за ужином.

— Я могу сказать, это неплохая идея, — прошептал Кроули на ухо Азирафаэлю.

— Если они уже не знают, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Они точно знают! — снова вместе выкрикнули Анафема и Ньют.

* * *

Ужин был достаточно скромным: Янги, Анафема, Ньют, Азирафаэль и Кроули устроились за столом на заднем дворе дома. Адам единственный пил яблочный сок, остальные наслаждались любезно предоставленным Кроули вином урожая тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят восьмого года. Они допивали уже четвёртую бутылку, общее настроение было отличным. Дейдре и Артур поделились обычной, но по-своему романтичной историей о том, как они познакомились, а затем поженились. Азирафаэль нашёл их историю очаровательной, в то время как Кроули выглядел несколько скучающим.

— Да, возможно, история о том, как я уронила пенал, и всё в итоге закончилось свадьбой и ребёнком, не особенно захватывающая, — закончила Дейдре, — но это наша история, — она сжала ладонь Артура, а затем потрепала Адама по плечу. Мальчик ей улыбнулся.

— Ну что же, — сказала Анафема, — не каждый роман начинается в Райском саду, — она перевела выразительный взгляд на Кроули, — так ведь?

Демон выпрямился на стуле, вновь обретая интерес к разговору. Азирафаэль что-то нервно промычал, он не был уверен в том, стоит ли доверить Кроули признание или сделать это самому. К счастью, его раздумья прервал сам Кроули, начав говорить:

— Какой момент может быть более подходящим для зарождения романа, чем начало всех времён?

Дейдре и Артур непонимающе переглянулись, в замешательстве глядя друг на друга. Спас положение Адам.

— Я знал, — с выражением полнейшего торжества объявил он.

Азирафаэль решил, что всё оказалось не так уж трудно, как он представлял, и позволил себе улыбнуться. Не было стыдно, даже учитывая то, что всеобщее внимание в тот момент было обращено к ним. Он убрал левую руку со своего бедра и сжал ею руку Кроули на столе.

— Не каждый первый в истории день встречаешь такого чудесного демона.

— Ты сказал тогда, что отдал свой чёртов пламенный меч людям, и я решил, что пойду за тобой куда угодно, — обратился Кроули к Азирафаэлю, сжимая его руку в ответ, а затем обратился ко всем: — Правда, на то, чтобы окончательно разобраться в чувствах, у нас ушло немного времени, — и Адаму: — И мы, скорее всего, не успели бы этого сделать, если бы не ты.

— Ну вот, есть какие-то плюсы в конце света, — искренне обрадовался Адам, заставив всех рассмеяться.

— Важные вещи часто случаются в тот момент, когда жизнь кажется совсем мрачной, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Поверь нам, в человеческой истории мы видели множество печальных дней. Но гораздо больше ярких и счастливых, — он поднял бокал, — как, например, сегодня.

— За сегодня, — предложила тост Анафема. — И за Кроули и Азирафаэля.

Бокалы были согласно подняты, вино выпито.

В конце концов, после их признания на самом деле ничего не изменилось, все лишь притворялись. И, возможно, это было даже хорошо, что до некоторого времени лишь Азирафаэль и Кроули не знали о чувствах друг друга.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875463/ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
